


And We'll Go From There

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Anastasia(Broadway Musical)
Genre: Anya is working at a book store and a bar, College/Modern AU, Demetri works at a coffee shop, F/M, Gleb is totally a frat boy, Vlad is a professor, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: This is a college/modern au where Anya attends a private college and also works two jobs. She meets an interesting boy at local coffee shop nestled between an expensive clothing store and a comic book shop. This boy constantly claims that he attends her school yet she has never seen him there.With anomyous donations coming in to support her in college, a quirky history professor, and a frat boy just a little to interested in her, Anya's first year of college is shaping up to be quite interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

09/14

“It’s only been a week. I can manage college, everything is going ok-”

Anya quickly snapped her notebook shut, cutting herself off mid thought. She pressed the notebook down on the table and sighed heavily. She anxiously checked the time, only a minute had passed. Still an hour to her shift and the book store. Then after three hours of that it would be thirty minutes and then to the bar. Everything like perfect clock work. The way that Anya liked it. 

The click of her nails against the journal was calming to Anya, it took her mind off of the tiredness creeping in. Yes! Caffeine! That was why she was there in the little coffee shop squeezed between some expensive clothing store and a comic book shop. Anya stood up and made her way up to the counter. 

There were two people behind the counter. A woman with turquoise streaks in her hair and a lip peircing, then a young man with what Anya could only describe as mischievous eyes. The man was standing at the counter so Anya addressed him, she glanced at his nametag before speaking. 

“Um, Dmitry?” Dmitry turned his gaze to Anya in silent acknowledgment. Anya proceeded to order the most caffeinated beverage on their menu. Dmitry smirked at her while typing up her order at the register. 

“College student?” Dmitry quirked an eyebrow as he looked back up from the register. 

“Yes, I go to the university in town. I’m majoring in history.” Anya wasn’t normally the type to strike up a conversation with a stranger but Dmitry seemed easy to talk to and Anya hadn’t had a conversation with anyone her age in several days. 

“So you’re a bookish girl then.” Anya scoffed slightly but nodded. 

“I suppose I do spend a lot of time with my nose in a book.” Dmitry laughed at this then turned to the girl working with him to relay Anya’s order. The girl got busy with preparing the drink. Anya turned back to Dmitry when she realized that there were no other customers waiting to order, “So are you in school?” 

Dmitry looked slightly caught off guard, he considered the question for a solid twenty seconds before nodding slowly, “Yeah, the university. Um...I’m a business student.” Anya smiled sweetly before taking the drink from the girl offering it to her from across the counter. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Dmitry!” Dmitry smiled and gave Anya a small wave as she collected her things and left. She meant it, she would be returning to that place.


	2. 2

“Why don’t you ever go out and eat with your friends? Don’t be mistaken, I enjoy your company, I just worry,” Professor Popov leaned against his desk and took a bite out of his sandwich. Anya sat in front of him in a student’s desk. The professor was Anya’s favorite, naturally seeing as he was a history professor and she had a major in history. Truth was she spent every day with him because she hadn’t been able to find a group of friends with her busy schedule, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. 

“I prefer your company professor, you’re much more mature.” The Professor bristled with pride and Anya knew she had diverted his attention from the subject. 

“How are you finding Florence’s?” Anya perked up at the mention of the bookstore where she worked. 

“It’s very quaint. You were right, I haven’t seen a singly student walk through the doors. I can’t believe it! It’s such a lovely book store, it takes most of my self restraint to not spend every pay check there. Though I just let myself get this new book that came in, it was a complete history of the cold war, it’s quite a read,” 

The professor chuckled and smiled at Anya, “You’ll have to loan your copy to me once you’ve finished!” 

Anya nodded and looked back down at her salad. 

The two continued to talk through lunch until Anya checked the time and quickly began to pack her things, explaining that the had to get to a class. The Professor wished her well and sent her on her way before turning back to a pile of papers that needed to be graded on his desk. Unfortunately he was kept from starting, as a woman walked in and caught his attention. 

“Lily!” Professor Popov exclaimed. He held open his arms and Lily rushed up to him. He pulled her into a tight hug then picked her up and spun her around, “What are you doing here?” 

“You know why I’m here you old fool,” Lily playfully pushed Professor Popov and smiled up at him, “I’m here to check on the girl, so go on! Tell me Vlad, neither of us have all day?” 

Vlad frowned slightly, “So you didn’t just come to see me?” 

Lily laughed at Vlad, “That’s a bonus.” She winked at him, “Still, get on with it.” 

Vlad took a seat and looked at Lily rather seriously. 

“I’m concerned about the girl Lily. She doesn't’ seem to have any friends. She spends all of her time working, studying, or in class. I don’t even know when she sleeps!” 

“Did you say working,” Lily had pulled one of the students chairs up to Vlad’s desk, “Why would she have to work?” 

“That’s the very thing! She doesn’t, with the money coming in from our mutual friend she shouldn’t have to work a day in her life, yet still she slaves away. She mentioned the donations, she said something about saving them up, I don’t believe she spends a penny of it on herself,” 

Lily looked shocked, her mouth hung open and her eyebrows arched. She reached up to adjust her hat then pressed her finger against her lips, deep in thought.

“I don’t understand this girl but I suppose we can’t do anything if she wants to work. Is she at least working somewhere respectable?” Vlad bit his lip and averted his eyes from Lily, “Where is she working Vlad?” Lily’s voice was bordering on dangerous. 

“She works at a bookstore, Florence’s” 

“Well that’s a nice establishment-” 

“And she’s working at Baker’s,” Vlad cut Lily off and Lily stared at Vlad incredulously. 

“Baker’s? The college bar where the waitresses wear next to nothing and masks? Please tell me she is working as a bartender.” Vlad closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. Lily gasped, “A girl of her standing should not be working in such a place!” 

“I know but I-” 

“This is unacceptable! You have to talk her out of it! What if someone was to see here there?” Lily went on with possibilities and accusations at Vlad until Vlad finally spoke. 

“It is here choice Lily, we can’t do anything. She says she’s paid well there and she chose it because of the masks.” Lily mouthed silently for a few moments longer before begrudgingly agreeing with Vlad. 

“I still disapprove but you’re right, it is her choice,” Vlad nodded sternly. 

“Now, I would love to spend more time with you but I really must get to these papers and I have a class in fifteen minutes,” Lily sighed then leaned across the table and gave Vlad a quick kiss, Vlad turned very red but his expression didn’t change. He got started on his papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- autisticauthorgabs


	3. Enter Boy

Anya sat in the middle of the commons under a tree. She was studying one of her textbooks closely in the shade of the branches and slowly browning leaves. She bit her lip and sighed heavily as she turned the page. The tapping of her pen against the bench she was sitting on showed off her anxiety to any keen observer. One such observer had just made his way across the commons. 

“Having trouble?” Anya looked up, fairly startled. She tilted her head and studied the man before her. He was tall, well built, and he had the look of every other frat boy on campus. Anya let a breath out her nose as she prepared for whatever idiotic thing the man was about to say, “I’m taking calculus too. I could help you.” 

It wasn’t phrased as a question, he had invited himself to help but Anya would have none of it, “Actually I’m fine.” Her voice was sharp and confident, both qualities she prided herself on. The boy looked taken aback, he was clearly new to the idea of girls saying no to him. 

He quickly collected himself, “I’m sorry, it just looked like you needed help. How could I pass up a chance to help such a pretty girl?” 

Anya arched an eyebrow and eyed him skeptically, trying to see if he was being genuine with his flirting. He was. 

“Well, this “pretty girl” is also a pretty smart girl so you can just be on your way.” Anya looked back down at her work, clearly done with the conversation and expecting him to scurry off. 

“Won’t you at least ask my name?” 

Anya didn’t even look up, she just shook her head. 

“Cold.” the boy said this under his breath and collected himself once again. Anya was thriving off of the way she was able to mess with this idiotic man child, “Well I’ll have you know my name is Gleb. You’ll be seeing me again.” 

“I’d rather gouge my eyes out. Which I might have to do if you keep up threats like that.” Gleb let out a strangled sound then decided that Anya wasn’t worth his time and finally turned away, leaving Anya to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a tester, if it gets a positive response I'll be continuing it. I have a lot planned so I hope it goes over well. 
> 
> tumblr- @autisticauthorgabs


End file.
